


Cover image of "Stop All the Clocks (This Is the Last Time I’m Leaving Without You)"

by imdonekeepingmystorystraight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arguing, Auror Partners, Bottom Harry, Character Death, Death, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, London, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Morning Routines, Moving In Together, Moving On, Non-Linear Narrative, Pittsburgh, Rimming, Socks, Switching, Tea, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdonekeepingmystorystraight/pseuds/imdonekeepingmystorystraight
Summary: Living with Draco was difficult; living without him is unbearable. But if there’s one thing Harry learned from the war, it’s that even when one life ends, the rest of the world goes right on living.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/OMC, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 16





	Cover image of "Stop All the Clocks (This Is the Last Time I’m Leaving Without You)"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop All the Clocks (This Is the Last Time I’m Leaving Without You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273078) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



> This fic stole my heart I had to contribute something to this...

**Author's Note:**

> .... Toast to firethesound


End file.
